Just another high school
by theteen
Summary: Summary! There was something weird about this new school. Annabeth new that and she wasn't going to stop at anything to figure it all out. She always wanted to be informed. No matter the costs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N well I like my couples the way I like them end of story!

Disclaimer I am not Rick Riordan so... I don't own anything!

* * *

Summary!  
There was something weird about this new school. Annabeth new that and she wasn't going to stop at anything to figure it all out. She always wanted to be informed. No matter the costs.

* * *

Annabeth  
So new school new life right? Wrong... I'm the same old Annabeth Chase I live with my dad and I am going to be a junior in high school at Goode High. I just got home from moving and I'm tired by the way schools tomorrow!

So I woke up and just threw on some jeans and a random t-shirt. I don't really wear make up so I was ready after pulling my hair up in a ponytail.

My first period I met a few kids but this school was really... Fishy.

I was too tired during study hall so I took a nap ill have to study at home double!

So this guy Dakota Kool he always disappears and reappears but not like you talk to him then he's gone but more like he goes somewhere... Then I met Drew she seemed hooked on guys but only because of a last it seemed. I notice she wears really TALL high heels they are pink and kinda cute I looked down at my black and white tennis shoes I know I wouldn't wear the heels anyway.

Percy

So a new kid I don't even know what gender yet my thoughts got interrupted by the bell... Oh! Lunch time! I was starving and... It was enchilada day Grover was already almost done in line... He really does run for enchiladas so I grabbed a tray of food and sat down. I saw a girl sitting alone... Maybe the new kid... So I asked my kind friend Silena and she said well I haven't coupled her up yet, she must be new. Drew agreed so We all decided to move tables. Well only some of my friends because I have tons...  
William Solace is planning to be a doctor and musician he was one of the people who came over he wasn't really shy but he wasn't loud either.

Annabeth

I didn't expect people to go over to my table... Oh well. I recognized Dakota and he recognized me. I told everyone my name is Annabeth Chase. This gorgeous guy with sea green eyes came and said his name was Percy Jackson... Oh Annabeth, stop that I don't need to think about boys!

Piper

This new girl seemed nice! I told her I was Piper and Juniper said her name and Grover's name who couldn't only because his mouth was full. More people said their names. Then Leo said something about a show he watches and I zoned out for a while.

Annabeth

Lunch is almost over I threw away my trash and the rest of the day was a blur again...

I went home and I got a call from someone named Juniper... Oh yeah I remember her! She said her and her friends would be meeting at the garden I said okay and got ready.  
I let my hair flow lose removing the ponytail and I brushed my teeth again.

When I got there Juniper was laying across Grover's lap on a bench and these sisters were admiring the garden. One said "Miranda! Look Travis is asleep in the rose bush again!" The one I'm guessing is Miranda sighed and said "Katie when will he learn" then they noticed me.

Oh hey Annabeth they all chimed. I waved and Percy Thalia Nico and Zoe made room for me on a bench. Travis woke up and said " Is school over yet?" Yes Katie face palmed.

(I thought about stopping here by the way)

Oh and stop pranking me! Katie sighed. Juniper got up... What are your interests? I said I was a school person and they almost at once all said Malcom! I was confused then this boy holding a book was walking towards us. Then I guessed he was Malcom so I greeted him and they said he is a nerd too go talk about... I heard Percy whisper what do nerds talk about? And Zoe answered "books man you boys are idiots!"

So then Silena walked over and said Relationship time and I was confused and she named couples...

Her and Beckondorf

Drew and Michael

Juniper and Grover

(So on but there are way to many for me to list)

Then Conner and Travis walked over with mischievous smiles I am Travis one of the identical people spoke and this is my sister Connie. Then the other one lost his grin. For the last time I am your brother Conner not Your sister Connie!

Then Katie said I'm Katie and this is my sister Miranda (in this Grover is their brother). And this is our brother Grover. They seemed oddly strange... All of the people I met did.

A/N: sorry it's short I just want people's opinions because I just typed this in like an hour or less and it's not that long but still review and tell me more of what I should do I might not update much this month it's really busy but I might be able to so ill try! Review? Please? I don't even know what I think about it

Peace  
Love  
Bye  
Banana  
Nut  
Monkey  
Bread  
Pickles!


	2. The Sink of Grades

A/N: Yeah so I've been really bored so ill try to make another chapter today and this is the other chapter by the way so how has summer been? Vacation? This chapter will most likely be shorter...

Disclaimer: again I'm not a famous author I don't own Ricks characters he does

Annabeth

I need to find out why they act so strange I thought when I got home... Like Dakota who basically disappears and the creepy LouEllen who has colour changing eyes. Also Dominic Black ( a senior) who is a half sibling to LouEllen who always mutters about when people die... Creepy...

So I talked to them more and apparently Pollux is Dakota's brother and Juniper is their sister (in this she is ok!)

And Frank and Clairisse (both who I don't want a fight with) are siblings as well

Then Drew and Juniper started to disappear and Silena freaked out when Travis and Katie kissed she muttered something to me it sounded like trady it might of been Traitie hmm I looked confused and she said their couple name. I nodded and walked away...

Dakota

So I was in my kool aid place where a meeting started Drew Juniper and everyone else was there. I started I think people are onto us I said. Others agreed except Larry ugh everyone hates Larry I don't even know why he is still here. So my huge Brotherhood of Kool-aid and I got an idea... For kool-aid after searching in my giant kool-aid library (he's obsessed with kool-aid) I made Peach Mango Kool-aid I am a genius!

Percy

That new girl Annabeth she has the most gorgeous eyes that I could just get lost I- Percy you idiot you can't think about girls right now.

So we talked a lot and I really liked her I truly did...

Annabeth

So Juniper, Grover, Katie, And Travis had a double date and Silena, Drew, and Piper were basically fangirling or more than that... Then Piper slapped herself and stopped.  
Then Piper went over to her boyfriend Jason. Ugh I need a date... Wait no I don't! Ugh but Percy and his gorgeous eyes and hair and... Ugh stop Annabeth stop!

3rd Person

So life for Annabeth was great but she was a little too curious sometimes...

She started to ignore her grades and start researching now oh no! Report cards are coming!

A/N: Hey Guys sorry I have ran out of inspiration! Review and give me ideas!


End file.
